Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-25712820-20181214223515/@comment-32222412-20190403210711
No, they deserve to be destroyed nonetheless. They're a place where only humans can exist and they tell everyone to kill EVERYTHING that isn't human, to the point where they can't even exist at the border of a place with other races because it'd cause international problems instantly and dissatisfaction with the higher-ups for not engaging in war. They're at the opposite side of what ainz wants, a place where everyone can live no matter the race. Consider that this is an extremist religion that views everything but humans as inferiors that needs to be killed, they're more evil than ainz and company, far more. It's just that they're not as powerful. Also, if ainz is to get his "goal" through, they need to disappear since they're opposed to his wishes, which is good. That they feel that ONE mixed breed elf is a comrade and part of their team and should be included under the term "humanity" because of her background(her mother) and her own services doesn't mean shit. So what if they value ONE bastard? What about the people who actually matters? The 99.999999999999999999999999999999% that isn't her? In the end, that they treat one person specially doesn't actually make any difference whatsoever. It certainly doesn't make me get a better image of them, it just means they're even bigger hypocrites than we thought because they don't even follow their own doctrines properly yet they pretend to not know that human supremacy isn't the way to go despite treating one of them so well. At the end of the day, they're a bunch of lunatics who feels like they're superior to everyone else except for those few people on their own side which they treat surprisingly well seeing how they treat the rest of the world like trash. It just seems more intense than normal because of the gap between them hating on the rest of the world yet somehow being quite kind towards a few of their own. I look forward to when ainz razes their entire country to the ground(the people there are sick in the head after being raised to believe that everyone but humans are trash that needs to be killed) and kills off everyone in the black scripture and those responsible(except for maybe zesshi zetsumei). I especially look forward to him taking their world class item, trash like these people shouldn't posses such an outrageously OP item. It's way too dangerous to leave it in their hands. Just imagine if they actually mind-controlled ainz. While it wouldn't be the end of the world and he could just be killed by his subordinates and then resurrected, it would result in him losing levels and that'd suck. Well, I guess that this wouldn't happen in the end. After all, after ainz got to know about this, he made the important ones carry world class items and I guess that includes himself as well, would be really stupid otherwise. That means they can't be mind controlled, so I guess it would only be amusing if they tried.